Inner Dragon, Inner Demon
by Lovlynlethal
Summary: A steamy little Lemon when Laxus and Mira find themselves pushed to the Extreme!/Adult Audience/
_**Inner Dragon, Inner Demon**_

As he slowly stirred the watered down drink he'd been idly sipping for the past half hour, the brooding blond shot another side glance at the clock looming over the entrance of the guild hall. The face read half past 10 .

"Damn," he mussed. "Guess the little she devil finally sunk her claws into a keeper tonight.

Laxus tipped back the remainder of his drink then returned it to the bar top with slightly more vigor than necessary. He should feel relieved that the silver hair Mage was exercising her right to blow off a little steam for once.

Maybe he should be doing the same…Shit, it had been while. His brows came together at that thought and a scowl formed

Since his exile was lifted, everyday when he wasn't out on a mission or training, he now seemed to always find himself drawn back here to this obnoxious loud, boisterous, over the top guild hall. Maybe it was for no other reason then he found satisfaction in seeing the old man scold the little brats now and again or to watch the pleasure the little bar keep got from nudging those young horny idiots in the right direction.

He sighed, letting his mind wonder...

Mira.

She seemed to be at the center of all the happenings at the guild, yet at the same time an outlier, almost living vicariously. Maybe that's why matchmaking held her interest as it did? Every so often she'd nudge him wth her little elbow, nod in a direction of possible flirtation and raise a questioning brow at him as if to ask, 'Whatdya think, Cute right?' He would scoff and shake his head, returning to whatever was immensely more important at the time. She would just smile knowingly, blush and return to bussing tables or drying glasses usually humming to herself.

Was he turning soft!? Why did it feel like his outward attempt at aloofness continually backfired with her? It was fucking infuriating!

But what he was finding more and more troublesome…. was that lately….. he was looking forward those little nudges. Oh he cared all right! He cared about what it was that exactly made up Mira, and why lately it seems to affect him so much!

Mirajane hadn't always been the mothering sort but recently he noticed she was pushing herself too far. She was too fucking nice! She played the innocent bubbly nitwit sometimes and it made his fingers itch knowing damn well she was one of the smartest mages in the guild. She did all the finances, kept records of the missions, knew takeover magic, transformation magic, water, sleep and even some fire magic! She could cast spells that no one else could dream off and even though the old man took her out of the game for the last few years she knew more forms of Satan Soul then he suspected she let on. That took intellect; yet she always brushed it off, boosting everyone else's egos instead.

He remembered when they were kids, man she was such a little terror. He sometimes missed the old Mira, the one that could fuck you over with just one long side look. She had the whole world at her feet. Literally begging.

He reached over the bar with a smirk and poured himself another, beings that he was the only one in tonight and he had a spare room upstairs. He swiveled on the stool, leaned back and stretched out his legs

Bringing himself back to the now, he focused on how much Mira had changed. When Lisanna was thought dead, Mira took transformation magic to a whole new level. She somehow inverted her actual personality. She became kinder, sweeter and cherished those she considered her family,"never waisting a moment", she would say. But then Lisanna came back from the dead, and he had thought that maybe she would have been able to focus on herself again. Find her roots or some shit and reclaim some of her old ways. But it was as if Mira was now working overtime to make sure her life stayed just so.

She was opening the bar alone every morning and closing it down every night. Tack on the occasional photo shoot or interview for the Sorcerer Weekly and all the planning she did for the guild's 'celebrations'… she was all but was collapsing by the end of the day. Sure she could take down an entire town in a single instant or obliterate a legion of enemy's with an ounce of her magic, but she could only take on herself for so long.

So on the few nights that she would close early like tonight and go out, he had mixed feelings. He found himself wanting her to get out and have fun and stop waiting on everyone hand and foot but the idea of her on a date tonight was putting him on edge. At least that was what his dragon hearing had picked up, when before she left Mira indulged the curiosity of the little bluenette book worm who frequented the guild late at night.

She had looked stunning. Breathtaking actually. Shit, he could feel his electrons starting to fire up just thinking about the way she radiated in that dress she'd picked out. Her skin was practically glowing and her hair looked like layers of silk flowing down her slim back.

Laxus drug in a chest full of air.

He could still smell her. Tonight she smelt different. The benefits of having dragon senses infused in his blood was that he could practically taste the pheromones others gave off. And tonight… Yea tonight was different.

Laxus gripped his glass till his knuckles turned white recalling her sent.

Her body was more than likely unconsciously screaming, 'ravish me' but as she waved goodbye her gaze had ended on him and her smile didn't quite meet her eyes. It was as if she could feel him taking her in. She returned the stare just long enough for Lexus to realize she had been waiting for something. She then sighed as if disappointment, turned and closed the guild door behind her.

Did she want something from him? Sure they had had they're share of flirting over the years, but what they had more of was history. A shit ton of it. It had always seemed like when they brushed up again each other or accidentally shared a touch, there was inevitably some popsicle with an attitude or a fire breathing idiot crashing through whatever spark that might have been. Oh…. But there was defiantly a spark.

Laxus reached down between his thighs to adjust himself beings that just thinking about how her skin felt made his dick swell. He pictured her fingers laying over the top of his hand in concern or on his shoulder when she passed by or how he always though she intentionally would let her hand linger on his glass with his a moment longer then most as she would refill it.

Wow. Dumb. Just dumb.

He was a grown man getting hard over a woman's who's job it is to make people feel comfortable. Well that wasn't true. She didn't have to be as sweet and pleasant as she was and it wasn't like he was getting special treatment. Unless you count all the times she had asked him to reach over her to grab something she was struggling with on the top shelf in the back. He could swear she would purposefully jut her ass out just enough to press against his crotch as he leaned up from behind her.

Shit shit shit.

He'd spent his whole life taking what or whomever he wanted, and although he new Mira was not inexperienced in that department he had no right to want to take her. She was the embodiment of pureness. And as much as he wanted Mira to be her old self he still enjoyed this side of her as well. It made him want to do better. And he had hurt her and the guild because of his selfishness already.

She deserved better..

But fuck there was no harm in imagining just a little longer right?

What would it be like if she tried to punish him with Satin Soul?

Then clean up the mess she'd made of him with nothing but her cute little apron on

Ugh. That was it! He lifted himself off the bar and felt the effects of the liquor swim to his head. Well that explained it. Guess he had better head up stairs and relieve….

"Well thank you again for a lovely night…" Mira's voice rang from right outside the guild's front doors.

What the fuck? Why hadn't her them come up the walk? And why would she bring a guy back here anyway; sure she had her own small room upstairs much like himself but he assumed it was more for nights when she just didn't want to make the walk to her own apartment. She must not have wanted this fucker to see where she lived.

He was outside and around front in an instant. He however stayed concealed in the shadows

" I uh.. I was wondering Miss Mira, if uh by chance you might do me the honors of a good night kiss?", said the uneven voice of a young dipshit currently holding Mira's hand in both of his shaky ones.

" I mean I understand if I'm being too forward, or if your tired and need your rest I just…"

"Of course Will, but how bout you come take one instead?"

"Take?" He stammered.

Laxus watched the little twerp take a hesitant step back, then could hear him audibly try and swallow the lump in his throat. Was this seriously who occupied her whole night? He was surprised he even made it this far. She must be playing with her food or something fucking twisted. He watched as the fucker set his shoulders as if determined not to let his spleen slip to the floor, then climb the two steps to come eye to eye with Mira. He put both his hands on her shoulders, leaned in and closed his eyes.

The kiss was one of the most disturbing things he had ever seen. The fucker had no clue what to do to a woman like Mira. She was letting him have full range and he just stood there barley pushing against her.

"Will," Laxus heard Mira say in a voice bordering between a whisper and a growl, "I wont break."

Will forced his face farther into Mira's making her head tilt back into an awkward bend. And as he tried to move his hands, they only went up and down her arms as if grabbing her by the waist would have have broken one of his personal commandments or something.

Laxus turned around to head back in since there was no point making himself throw- up and Mira obviously wasn't in any trouble, when he heard a grunt of surprise and a loud deep thud.

He had to blink twice to believe what he was seeing

Mira had the idiot pinned up against the door with her mouth pressed firmly to his. She grabbed the side of his face and he witnessed her expertly thrust her tongue into her victims mouth. The look of shock, vulnerability and terror all crossed the kids face.

When Mira finally realized that it was in vain however, she dropped him down and stepped back giving the shithead an exit.

Mira's face was a tangled mess of emotions but the kid, who really wasn't a kid at all but a grown ass man who couldn't please a woman even if his dick was forked, was too concerned with the front of his jeans. There was a stain slowly spreading down his legs and Lexus could smell the piss begin to reach him from his hiding place.

" Will Im so sorry, let me get you some…"

"No" he said rather shortly.

" No I think I'll just be on my way, Um ..thanks. Thanks for uh a uh…night to remember."

He then turned and began to rush down the embankment that lead up to Fairy tail.

Oblivious to the thunder clouds that began to roll over head.

* * *

Mira's who was feeling particularly vulnerable at that very moment despite her dominating performance just moments ago, closed the heavy doors behind her and let the ominous thud resound against her back. God what had just happened? She must have finally just snapped. She hadn't meant to scare the poor man, she just felt her inner darkness finally lose patience. She felt horrible but at the same time completely empty. Was it so wrong to want something …. More? She wasn't sure exactly what but she just felt isolated. Like no one treated her as their equal. She was either thought of as too precious or too fearsome. No one ever went toe to toe with her or gave her the sense that she could be completely herself. That is no one but….

She came round the corner and stopped. What was he still doing here?

The massive brooding blond mage was standing behind the bar. She watched as he slowly pulled down two glasses from the well.

He didn't look up.

He reached below the bar and grabbed the liquor and began to pour a generous helping into each glass. She watched as the muscles in his arms flex and the cord in his neck strain as he clinched and unclenched his jaw. It looked like she wasn't the only one who had had a ruff night.

The lighting God finally looked up to meet Mira's eyes as she neared the bar. As he placed a glass in front of her his deep baritone set her teeth on edge,

" Thought you might want to wash that awful taste outta yer mouth."

Her eyes widened if only for a second as she caught his meaning. Not bothering to even take off her wet coat she sat herself across him at the bar.

"Of course", she said with a knowing quarter smile, "Only you would be perverted enough to stick around and listen to an ordeal like that. Nosey dragon."

"Oh I didn't just listen Mira."

Laxus moved to pick up his glass but didn't cross over to sit next to her. He seemed to be making sure there was a barrier between them

"The bastards lucky he's still got air in his lungs. Although he had better hurry home faster if he doesn't want to be caught up in this storm. "

Laxus rounded his shoulders and a another bout of thunder shook the the guild as it made its way rolling somehow in the direction of Will's decent.

Mira couldn't help but turn her head and blush at Lexus' comment and his overzealous reaction. "It wasn't his fault Lex, you obviously weren't paying attention to me torturing the guy. He was just trying to be a gentleman."

As each word came out of her mouth she could feel the tension starting to build again up her spine. Just the thought of walking up to her room alone to relieve her own sexual tension tonight was depressing. What was more depressing was knowing the man who stood in front of her would more than likely be the star in the fantasy that would carry her over the edge.

Laxus put his glass down and braced himself on both arms in front of her. She looked up to find very bright, yet very stern eyes leering down at her. In a very serious tone she heard him ask,

" What happened to you Mira? Is this why you haven't broken free yet?"

Expecting his usual flippant nature, his question had her choke on her drink.

"What? What are you taking about, broken fr…"

"That look in your eye, right now!" He interjected. "Your felling defeated yet your body is like a trapped animal fighting against the idea of you settling for basic! I can see it in your eyes. You've all but given up on finding someone who can flip your switch!"

Feeling like she was one step behind and not appreciating his tone she ignore her spinning head.

"You wait just one minute Laxus Dreyer! Basic? Animal ?.. What switch are you even taking about and where is this even coming from? And since when is the silent brooding he-man Lexus so concerned with other people's …. issues?" Deflection and re-direction. That's always worked on the rest of the guild. Revert the attention back to the inquirer, then she never had to give too much away.

"Nice try Mira, but that shit doesn't work on me. And you'd be surprised just how much I do know about you already. My guess is more then you know about yourself."

Laxus folded his fantastic sculpted arms across his chest and Mira could almost feel an electric current start to pulse from his body. She wanted to rip that stupid jack covering his skin to shreds and lick her tongue across the vain that had just appeared along his neck.

Shit. Why was his tone and accusations getting her so heated?

Mira with a sigh downed her glass. With a look of defeat she went to reach for the bottle but Lexus grabbed it first. He refilled her.

" Look Lexus I don't know what game your playing at or what mood your in but tonights not the night. As you already observed, my patience is already running a little thinner then I'd like and you spouting off all these…."

" Bullshit." He spat.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, I'm the one who's tired Mira. I'm tired of all the excuses you've made to the guild and to yourself. Your too God Damn Nice, Allll the Fuucking time! At this point I think you think that if you rock the boat too much or want too much something with come crushing down on you. Well let me ask ya something sweetheart, how's it been going? You just been grinding yourself off the past few years? Hum … Has it been fun depriving yourself of fantastic sex because you think you aren't allowed to have it all? You're not the only person out there who needs a challenge to stay sexually interested. Your just not looking hard enough."

Mira's heart was in her throat and heat began to rise in her cheeks at his vulgar words. And as they sunk in, her nails began to dig into the polished wood of the bar.

" How dare you." Her voice felt dangerously calm. And the hair on the back oh her neck was beginning to tingle.

" You know nothing about what I do, you fucking narcissistic, caveman! You think I haven't been truly looking?" She threw one of her hands in the direction of the door.

" What do you think tonight was?"

He just sneered, " A pitiful excuse and a conscious waist of your time. I bet you knew the moment he first touched you that you'd be giving it to yourself tonight."

A flame spread in her chest and she crushed the glass she held in her hand.

Laxus simply glanced at the shards of glass and continued,

" You want someone to treat you like the demon you are Mira Jane, then you'd better get used to someone calling you on your shit."

" Well then, just where do you suppose I look Dragon? Your perverted interest in my love life seems to have you thinking you have all the answers tonight. Looks like the Gramps is rubbing off on you again."

It was Laxus' button, and she knew if she pushed it hard enough she could watch him explode, and for some reason the way he was pushing her tonight…that seemed like just the thing to do.

The vein in his neck was now pulsing and his features had hardened, a dark shadow was cast across his brow and his eyes clouded over as he fought to control his emotions.

"Watch it Mira…. or you may not like where this will end." His said as his face became stricken almost as if in pain.

Oh really. Damn if her body wasn't defying her. Laxus pissed was one thing. He was comparably the most powerful mage in the guild, but to watch him seething mad because of her.… it was doing dangerously scandalous things to her nether regions. She could feel her juices starting to gather in her panties. What was with her tonight?

She decided to cool off. Get grounded again. There were rules to the guild and even though she encouraged others she shouldn't get involved with fellow guild mates. No matter how bad they made her nipples ache under her thin dress.

Mira calmly pushed back her stool and stood.

" Your right Lexus, that was uncalled for. Even if I happen to think being compared to Gramps is a compliment I know it gets under your skin, and I did it on purpose. Forgive me. I should retire for the night before I say anything else hurtful. Thank you for the drink. Oyasumi." She made a little bow as if to end their discussion and turned to head upstairs.

However before she took two steps the lighting dragon had voluted the bar and pinned her to it with one big hand gripping her hair and the other encasing her against the hard wood at her back. His voice shook with emotion,

"You think you can just be the better person all of a sudden huh? You think I'm gonna let you just walk away all high and mighty and let you do the exact thing you claim not to be doing right in front of me. You want to know where to look Mira? How bout right here."

He grabbed her hand and shoved it between them to press it abrasively against his bulge.

Mira stopped breathing. He … He was huge. Her fingers had a mind of there own as they traced the outline of his thick member throbbing against his constricting pants. Mira looked up. The dragon slayers eyes cut her to the core. He was present. He was in the here and now. On any given day Lexus was lost in his own world distant and brooding. But right now he was – Alive. Energy was coming off him in waves and as each one rolled over Mira her body absorbed the shock like a starving glutton.

Her legs involuntarily spread ever so slightly to let him closer and the greedy dragon slithered between.

"Mmmm… That a girl. See, your body can't fight it. It's been your mind holding you back this whole time."

He pulled her hair harder, tilting her head back and exposing her throat in the most venerable of positions. He leaned his head into her nape and inhaled sharply.

" I can smell you ya know."

Mira remained silent, still trapped in this insane limbo of what was reality and a dream come true.

"When you left tonight I caught your scent. The heat between your legs Mira. You were soo hot, I could practically taste your excitement. "

"Is that why you waited for me?" She cracked.

He snickered and drug his breath along the seem of her throat, from the base of her collar bone to the hem of her hairline.

" I'll answer if you tell me why you came back to the guild and not your apartment tonight?"

Mira broke loose of his grip and shoved him forward. Lexus barley moved. That shove would have sent Will into the next town.

"That's none of your business… And what? You thought I was just easy prey then? Your sick."

The blond reached for both Mira's wrists and held them in the space between them. Her breasts were a whisper away from his chest.

"You hoped to see me here didn't you? You ever think of something like this happening between us Mira?"

She half heartily struggled against him. Which only made him smile more.

" Tell me I'm wrong little girl. Tell me you've never thought about us... this".

" Never!"

Mira gasped as a current of shock flew through her entire body.

"Tist" He turned his head in that infuriating way of his and sneered.

"Never took you as liar little Mira. You know I'm practically a human Polly graph. I can feel your pulse every time you answer. Do you like how my shock feels?"

" You bastard", she seethed.

" Oh that good huh? How bout this? Ever thought of yourself working behind the bar with me under you. Lifting up your dress, licking between your legs, sucking on your little pussy, making your knees want to buckle and your hips quake. Unable to move but to keep pouring drinks like a good little bar keep."

Mira's shook her head and closed her eyes tight.

" Na…no" she said with feather like protest.

Fuck …fUck.. FucK!

Lexus shock penetrated her whole body as he jolted hers again. Harder then the last.

" Lies. Even if you never let yourself live that one out, you did just now. And you loved it. I can smell you juices pooling Mira."

"Lexus. St..stop. No more." Here her voice on the cusp of a plea.

" How bout when we're in the back storage closet. I bet you've touched yourself thinking about pushing me against its door and taking all of me in to your hot little mouth and…"

"Enough!" Mira had snapped.

The crash probably could have been heard from Crocus, but Mira didn't give two shits.

She had slammed her palms into Laxus' abs and thrust with all her human might. The result was him flying halfway across the guild hall smashing into one of the long oak tables.

She stormed over to the debris only to see her tormentor sitting in a pile of table remnants with out a scratch on him, with a smile worthy of demonic measure plastered on his face.

Mira balked. That fucking bastard.

He had loved it.

Mira made a motion for his coat collar but as if waiting for her to get close enough Lexus grabbed her by the waist and switched positions. Mira found herself on her back.

"That a girl, let me see that Satan Soul of yours"

His words we're meant to goad her on and to her dismay, they were fucking working! Some how that in itself was making her see red.

* * *

God she was fucking amazing! She was so strong even in her normal from. Laxus couldn't believe it. He'd never been so hard in his life and he hadn't even really touched her yet. He felt all of his dirty fantasies rushing out of him in the most liberating ways and he was getting so damn turned on by them he couldn't get enough. She was such and intoxicating mix of good and evil that he found himself perpetually on his toes. He had been prepared for her first 'force of will' as he would call it but it still took him back a bit. He wasn't a small man.

He leaned over her now, testing to see just how far she let him go.

A storm passed over her face as he pushed to see her at her breaking point. She was losing an internal battle with herself and Lexus suddenly felt a little sheepish.

Who was he to deserve this. He felt like he was about to witness something extraordinary, something few if any had witnessed in this context.

He began to relax his grip on her as he watched her hair begin to rise and her cloths begin to change. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Her body sizzled with heat, yet the scales that had begin to appeared on her hips and arms were cold to the touch.

He made to push himself off her but she grabbed him again, this time ripping his jacket with her newly formed talons.

He looked at her now transformed face and for the briefest of moments, he saw the most crushing look slip across her beautiful demonic features. It was a look of absolute rejection. A look that almost made his heart leap from his chest and break in two on the floor.

However as quickly as it had come, the look was gone, replaced by one that would send any normal mage screaming for the hills. Now not only did she look like a demon but she looked like a one seriously pissed off one.

"Oh you think you can just back away now? Afraid? You've got some fucking nerve to stir a demon and then cower. You think I'm gonna let you go now?! Thought you weren't like the rest of them, huh?"

Ok Fuck guilt.

"I think.. " but before he could finish, she grabbed him by the jaw with her claw, lifted him up with one hand and howled " I don't fucking care what you think!... Soul Executioner!".

Dark blue and purple flames erupted from her arm and forced Laxus strait back into the wall behind them. He hit it with such force that his massive frame broke several studs and collapsed almost the entirety of the plaster.

He shook his head to clear it. When he registered what had just happened he felt his temperature rise. Well fuck, she had caught him off guard. Sparks started to reverberate along his skin and he slipped off his now tattered jacket. Oh yea…. he was on her level now.

The dust from the plaster was still clearing when he took his chance. He bellowed, "Lightning Body!", and the inner walls of the guild shook as if an earthquake hit. He sprinted towards Mira.

She actually seem taken aback. It wasn't as if he ever showed off his true speed, so by the time he caught her by waist she had barely opened her wings to escape. He hit his mark and took her down with him leaving a plowed row of disarray in their wake.

Lexus pinned her to the base of the stage where they landed and sat on her abdomen, leaning over her with both hands pressing each of hers firmly above her head.

"First," He growled through his clinched teeth, "don't ever interrupt me again! I fucking loath that shit. And second….." He bent his head to make direct eye contact.

"Don't jump to conclusions and mistake a look of awe and wonder….. for one of fear or regret."

With a husky voice he put it all on the line.

" Your so fucking erotic Mira, when are you gonna see that? I'm what you want. Let me make you see."

He gathered both her hands with one of his, then grabbed her by the neck with his free one. His fingers almost reaching his thumb not giving her a chance to process. He growled, "Look at me Mira. I can give just as much as I can take, but tonight I'm taking everything from you. You don't have a choice. "

He then sent a shock so heavy through them both that Mira's mouth parted involuntarily and he took it.

His lips sealed around hers seamlessly, and he heard his body let out a heavy groan from somewhere deep. It seemed as if the vibrations shot into Mira's body and traveled to each of her sweet spots because he felt her quiver and quake as it rolled through her.

God just how long had he been pinning this up? He wanted to worship her.

He swept his tongue deeper into the cave of her mouth, devouring her as if she were his last meal. She tasted like a forbidden fruit. In between bouts of air he muttered,

" God better then I imagined…. you. Awe Mavis…. Mira, you taste like a spiced rum and…"

A hint of something metallic... He looked lower.

He noticed one of her sharpened k9s had punctured her lower lip.

He grabbed her bottom pouty lip between his teeth and sucked. Then released her and sat back and inch.

"Iron." He paused.

" I think Mira …. I think you were made just for me. My own personal drug. And now that I've sampled you….

He surprised himself realizing a feeling of something akin to actual terror rising in his chest.

" I'm addicted".

* * *

MiraJane was still reeling from his clarification and declaration until…. he kissed her. No, not just kissed. Claimed her lips as his own property! Nothing in her world would ever be the same again. His smell was tangling up her senses and her nerves were becoming extra sensitive from his shocks. His words were messing with her brain and the fact that he tasted better then she could have dreamed, throttled her. Strong, powerful, sinfully delicious yes, but there was something absolutely unique about it. Like the smell of the earth when the first few drops of rain hit it before a storm. Promising. Like he could wash way her fears.

When his lips parted from hers she felt the loss almost physically. A venerable feeling of dependency crept in. Terror. She had to get control or she was going to spiral. She couldn't have this, it was too good.

When she opened her eyes however as Laxus pulled back, licking the ruminants of her own blood from his lips, Mira's resolve snapped like a frayed rope. She dove one of her claws into his spiked hair without a second thought and began to tear way at the remains of his shirt with her other. Ripping and slashing in a frenzy of heat and sheer lust. She could hear him moan into her mouth as she devoured him. Licking, sucking tasting wherever her mouth landed. The salt from his sweat stung her lip and she felt her inner Masochist leapt free from within. Mira felt herself growing dizzy with lust, her inner demon crying out in rapture. Yes, this…this was what her soul had been craving!

She sat back on her tail, grabbed his exposed chest with one talon and gripped her other round the front of his pants, hooking herself beneath his hemline. With one swift move she tore his pants from his body leaving him with nothing.

Breathing heavily she devoured him with her eyes. The man was glorious. From his chiseled features, to the jagged scar across his eye. She took him all in. The dark tribal tattoo that wrapped abound his arm and side and blended in with his fairy tail mark, practically screamed Beware... I'm bad. She felt herself begin to salivate. The man himself was close to 7 feet tall, and had to turn sideways to fit through normal doorways but her imagination hadn't even come close to what lurked beneath his breathtaking torso.

Even in her demon form her thighs started to tremble. The though of him trying to enter her with that thirteen inch long, clean,unbelievably thick cock was the most terrifying yet erotic thing that had ever crossed her mind.

His member was throbbing with each bout of blood that coursed through it, and she watched as he took his massive hand and grabbed the base of his hairless shaft .

" Like what you see Princess?"

Apparently she did since she been standing there ogling him like a scared little Virgin sacrifice.

" You see now don't ya, You aren't the only one who has people draw back when the curtains are pulled. No ones been able to fully satiety me Mira…. What's it gonna be, huh? You gonna give me what I need ….make yourself the exception? Or revert back to your good girl façade where it's safe?"

She slowly growled at the challenge, tempted do all the naughty things she been yearning to do to him all these years all at once, but stopped herself. This was her moment. Take it or leave it. She realized he knew it too and was just reverse phyco-anaylzing the the shit out of her but for the first time she was finally going be with someone who could possibly take her. All aspects of her. She took the bait.

" This isn't about you remember! This is going to be about me, not about what you want you selfish prick. I'll be taking your dick to please myself and only myself. Try and let me down, see what kind of shape I leave you in. You'll be ruined for anyone else, not because I'll be giving you any special treatment but because getting me off with enslave you. And if for some reason you can't keep up with my demands..."

She stepped up to her fellow S-Class mage and looked into his sex crazed eyes. She then curled her tail around his shoulders and pulled forcefully down. The lighting giant buckled his knees and landed heavily on them in front of her. His head positioned perfectly at her apex.

"Then they're won't be much left of you when I'm through".

But before she could move, Laxus' hands climbed up the outer sides of the thighs to reach her hips. He brought his hands together, dug his fingers into her belly and pulled. She heard the rip before it registered. He viciously tore her skin tight red suit apart, leaving pink marks across her lower abdominal where his fingers laid their path.

The result was Mira sucking in her breath, realizing she herself was almost complexly exposed in front of the man she never dreamed she would allow herself to be with. She felt the flames from the depths of hell begin to lick and coax her subconscious desires.

* * *

He was past talking. Instincts were taking over. The moment Mira positioned herself in front of him it was as if she herself had become his human lightning conductor. Blinded by desire, he ripped off her cloths, exposing her perfect little pussy and leaving only a few shredded fragments that barley covered her breasts and upper body.

" Mira," he mused as he bent his head lower to inhaled deeper into her scent.

" So smooth, So soft", She was deliciously clean shaven, and dripping wet.

His cock began to stir in eagerness.

" I want to see all of you"

He picked her up by the back of her legs and slammed her down, back flat on the stage.

He ran his hands up the back of her thighs then placed his hands on both her knees.

"Open wide for me"

He forced her knees apart so recklessly, that if she were any normal mage she would have split in two, but Mira only thrust her hips further up and hissed with pleasure.

He drug his hands down the instep of her thighs. "Sweet Jesus ".

Sweat was rapidly forming on his brow and it had nothing to do with over exertion. Her skin glowed as white as he imagined an angles would, just begging to me marked. Her pussy was the perfect shad of pink puckering at him as if beckoning him closer. She had such a thin little slit he almost came right then, imaging even just his tip trying to sink into her slick heat.

He groaned out loud.

Mira smiled down from her perch,

" You said you were tried of watching me clean up others' messes. So it's your turn to clean up after yourself..."

Laxus paused. He wound one hand behind her leg and up to her stomach and spread his fingers and pushed.

"Enough …..",

He shoved her down hard enough to make her head snap against the floor.

"talking … I'll clean you when I see fit, and trust me, your no where dirty enough yet".

He leaned forward and stretched his hand closer to the sensitive skin exposed under her glorious tits. He began to flirt with the first swell, sending little shocks through the tips of his fingers.

She squirmed beneath him, panting. The anticipation was so bitter sweet. He crept his hand slower, tormenting her while memorizing the feel of every inch. He pealed back the fabric with the back of his hand and he unconsciously gasped.

She had at the most perfect nipple he'd ever seen. A perky precious little pink rose that was blooming against snow. His thumb and foreigner now on auto pilot pinched the bud even so gently, watching the spatter of little bumps rise around her areola.

He grabbed her then, taking the full weight of her hole tit in his hand. She was huge, spilling out between his fingers. He ground himself against her and engulfed her with his mouth.

He heard Mira cry out.

He bit down on her nipple and began to suck feverishly, making sloppy lascivious sounds with the back of his throat.

He moved his other hand to her slit, sliding his finger up and down the passage, bushing against her clit with the very tip of his middle finger. He then slipped his thick third digit into her tight opening..

Mira jolted back in appreciation, arching he hips up and closing her eyes.

" Ask me for more Mira my love."

Mira's eyes shot open.

He hadn't thought twice about the endearment, so he assumed her look of surprise was at his request.

" That's right, your gonna have to be present for this round, no slipping away. Now ask me."

Mira's brows knotted together. Fierce yet somehow adorable.

He began to massage her inside wall, fully pushing his finger in up to its hilt. When he reached her sweet little spot he curled his finger against it methodically. He keep at that till the demon hissed and dug her claws into the wood beneath her.

" Mmmm,… yes." She breathed, as he eyes batted closed again.

He took his thumb and placed it right above his middle finger which still curled still inside her, and pressed against her soft belly with it.

"Agh!... Laxus!"

" Almost Mira. " Her toes began to curl and her hips ground into him with each thrust.

He picked up the pace and met his fingers together with each upward thrust.

She was now rocking and gasping. He made the presence of his second finger known, circling her entrance with it, waiting for her request for emittance. He almost had her ready.

He squeezed her breast hard and was rewarded,

" Oh God yes!, more…. More, Lexus More!"

The chains were off. He plunged his second finger in deep and met the other to torture her spot within. He was lifting her clear off the stage with each force of his arm and his hand print was forming on her chest. Rough didn't begin to cover what he was doing to the not so sweet MiraJane. The thought had him licking his lips wanting more.

Laxus released his hand from her chest and pressed her back so that her ass was against his chest. He now had full access to her delicate bundle of nerves. Without using his magic he moved his thumb from her stomach and pressed it to her clit. With each thrust he now rolled the little nub back and forth pushing her closer and closer to the edge. But he didn't just want her to cum… he wanted her to explode!

She was close.. So close... just one…. more ….

He stopped.

Mira froze. She lifted her head in shock and horror. Laxus locked eyes with her.

"Just a reminder…Who's in control."

Then he thrust his hand into her and took her pussy with his mouth.

Mira screamed and buckled.

"Ahhhhhh… ", she grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled.

"I..I…I'm gonna….."

He could fell the organism begin to ripple though her and continued to lick and suck until at the last moment, he took her clit between his teeth and bit down.

Mira literally erupted into his mouth, her juices flowing down his jaw.

Laxus stayed where he was until she stopped shaking and listened to her mewing as her breath returned to her.

The Devil's Demon mewing…. Huh.

He caught himself smiling as he began to lap at her center. Beautiful.

* * *

Mira returned to earth on a cloud of yellow hair still nestled between her legs. Holy Mavis help her. Ok she was never going to knock his Thunder God tribe name again. She took a chance and looked down.

Ugh! He looked so smug right now…. That just wouldn't do. She could bask in post orgasim later. She put her feet on his shoulder and pushed herself backwards till she flipped into a forward crouching position.

Her eyes were on her prey.

It seems being nice all the time had finally payed off, she wasn't going to question how just yet but she had just decided to rock this dragons world.

Mira burned the rest of her cloths off, locking her eyes on his delicious cock.

"Mira?...Mira are you there?"

Lexus had cocked an eyebrow and sat back with a look of question. He waved his hand to try and divert her attention.

Too late. She was starving. And that fabulous orgasim had her only craving more. She licked her lips and lowered her dark lashes, finally looking up at him. His eyes locked on to her and began to burn. His body started to crackle as he realized her intention.

"Hmmm. I don't think so Mira Jane. I think I've decided that you can't taste me till morning. Think of it as a reward for good behavior. I want to see you at my feet with your big beautiful tits and soulful doe eyes looking up at me all soft and warm…. Until then your just gonna have to settle for my rod pounding your pussy instead of the back of your throat".

Mira snarled, "Well patience isn't real a demons thing now is it."

She flew strait up from where she crouched, gained some height and made to dive straight at him. Laxus had surrounded himself in lightning and Dragon Roared in defense.

Mira dodged quickly and screamed "Darkness Stream", before Laxus could recover. A massive black orb generated at her palms, surrounded by tendrils of black flames. The globe mushroomed till it exploded and shot straight at Laxus' chest.

The black sphere made perfect contact. Laxus froze.

Mira closed her wings and glided down. Ah the effects of this magic never changed.

"Laxus My Dear," she cooed, " let me introduce you to my poison power. Think of it as a topical paralysis. It completely immobilizes its victims and limits their inner functions. You should be feeling it take effect quite rapidly as it will indefinitely spread throughout your entire body. Don't worry to much tho sweetheart, there are no lasting effects besides what I do to you while your under its influence. The perk is that you still will be able to feel every sensation,"

She walked in front of him, leaned in and cupped his face , " whether external…..or internal. The down fall or the perk depending on your perspective however, is that you wont be released till I see fit."

She walked in a slow circle around him. "Think of it as shutting down one of your senses and heightening the rest. That's the beauty of this magic."

Damn, if she wasn't ready to go again. Looking at him defenseless as a baby lamb had her insides spasming. From behind him she took her tail and whipped it across the back of his knees, forcing him down and all fours.

" Oh did I forget to mention? You may not be able to tell your body what to do… But I sure as hell still can. And I'm going to revel in it!"

Mmm…. What a sight. "I must say you look exceptionally vulnerable in this position Lex."

She stood to the side of him and swung her tail again; this time sending it pointedly across his perfectly sculpted ass. He may have been paralyzed but his eyes were still able to give away his emotions, and right now he was seething.

" Something wrong Nakama? Have you never been punished before? Maybe next time you should think twice before denying a demon her next meal. Just think I could take you from behind right here." She slithered her tail up and down between the crease of his cheeks to emphasize her meaning.

Rage quickly turned to something akin to panic in the dragon eyes and Mira chuckled, " but I haven't prepped you quit yet…"

She dropped her tail and stepped in front of him. She took her heal and pushed him back to an up right sitting position, all the while watching his still agonizing erect dick stood at attention between his legs.

" Aww poor baby, I bet that's starting to feel uncomfortable." She bent and let a dollop of spittle drip from her tongue and land perfectly on the center slit of his rod. The saliva pooled and rolled down the dragons member. The whites of Laxus' eyes where all that could be seen as they rolled to the back of his head.

Mira could feel her body quake. Damn, it would have to wait. She needed him inside her Now!

"Oh I can only imagine the sounds you would be making right now if you only could. But I may just let you keep that oral fantasy of yours since I think I've proven my point. I'm too anxious to see if that cock of yours will gage me from the inside."

God she loved the dirty words flowing from her. She loved the way she had complete control over very inch of his body.

" You want to touch me don't you? You want to be the one to push me down onto you and bust your load in me whenever you want. Well …I want seconds first."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him to the ground, straitening out his legs. He lay helpless sprawled out beneath her. She stepped above him and straddled his body.

" Take a good look at me Laxus, I'm no wet dream… I'm your wettest nightmare."

She the grabbed his shaft and angled it directly under her. She bent at the knees and mixed the spit she had already dripped on his tip with the massive amount of pre cum he'd given off previously with her thumbs. The musky smell filled her nose and she relaxed her inner mussels to prepare for his girth. She place him at her apex and then sprawled both claws out onto his chest. Right before she let him in she caught his eyes and gave him her best practiced model look of seduction. He threw his head back and let out a unidentifiable sound.

Funny he shouldn't have been able to…

But she had already let his tip slide in.

If she wasn't demonic, she would have believed that there was no evil in the world in that very moment. His velvet tip penetrated her slit and her inner muscles expanded and contacted to welcome this foreigner.

" Awww! You feel sooo... Good, I'm ugh I'm …. aching all over for you."

She lifted up only an inch, and settled herself down lower using her thigh muscles for support. She repeated the motion again faster this time and found him spreading her wider and wider. Her juices were starting to run down the rest of his remaining length, covering his balls with each little thrust.

Her decision made, she lifted her entire self up and hummed as his eyes glazed over. She hovered above him for one excruciating long second before she said,

"Who's in control?"

She then plummeted herself onto him and she felt him roar from within. She reveled in the feel of him completely filling her, her ass nestled against his flawless balls. She leaned forward greedily and retook him. No looking back now! She raised her ass letting her lower half have free range to rise and fall at will. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his.

" So damn good baby, let this she devil ride you hard. Am I satisfying you yet big guy? Did all those other girls leave you wanting more, maybe something different, maybe something even demonic…?"

She leaned back wrapped up in her own fantasy. Was she really doing this? Her inner conscious scolded. Was she practically rapping the man beneath her for nothing but pure personal gain?

Damn right, said her inner demon.

She cupped his sides with her thighs and closed her eyes as she plunged him into herself. Damn he was hitting her g- spot effortlessly from this angle. Again and Again!

No, no no no …. damnit! She felt her body start to give way. It was too soon for this to end.

She flicked her tail and brought it to her lips. She gave it a slow and sloppy lick and repositioned it behind her. She grabbed the undersides of his knees and lifted them up to a bent position, then leaned forward again, slowing her hips. She crawled up his torso like a kitten in heat and dipped her tail. She fond his hole and began to tease it with her tip in slow lazy circles. Each one bringing her closer and closer to penetration.

She held his stare and continued her assault. With each jut of her hips she would inch her tail deeper and deeper. Laxus eyes were now closed tight and she took her chance. She picked up the pace and began to quicken her thrusts from both angles. She closed her own eyes and relished in the thought that Lexus could experience this from her.

She began to shutter. It was coming. She was cumming. She could feel the heat rising from the pit of her stomach, flushing her face and brightening her chest. The smell of her arousal was swirling all around her. She braced herself for the impact as she took a final thrust and impaled herself to the hilt. She didn't scream but instead found her mouth falling open and letting his name spill from her lips,

" Baby…Yes! Oh.. my ...YES. Laxus!".

She kept her eyes closed to savor the light show that danced across the back of her eyelids and began to milk him with her aftershocks.

Suddenly the ground beneath her begin to quake. She look down to see what was once Laxus now a frenzy of electricity.

" Mira.." he cracked.

What how could he be using magic? How could…

" Mira." he said more forcefully.

She watched as his body began to expand. His torso was lengthening, his arms were doubling, his chest, legs and back were bulging, his … She looked down at were they're bodies deer joined. Oh God!

How could she have forgotten that he was part Giant!

"MIRA!"

She screeched as he lunged at her from the ground. He grabbed her waist and flipped her beneath him. He was now twice his original massive size and she cowered in full Satan Soul beneath him.

Her insides we're spasming at the mixture of pleaser and pain as his new girth stretched her to the ultimate limit. She had never felt this before! His lightning began to relentlessly berate her, continuously shocking he, forcing her to open more and more for him. He never left her and somehow didn't protest that her tail was still sheathed inside him. He muzzled her mouth with his huge hand and shoved her head to the floor. She bit back another scream. He grabbed her breast with his other hand and for the first time on his own will thrust himself into her.

Muffled as it may have been, this time she did scream. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

This … This was un imaginable! She was being taken! Devoured!

A mixture of rapture and uneasiness engulfed her as he pulled her deeper into the unknown.

* * *

He couldn't last much longer, in this form or not.

When Mira had started her onslaught with her tail, he could have all but throttled her, but as she continuously pressed against his insides he felt himself cringing at the disbelief of pleasure. What took the cake however, was the over the top personal pleaser party she was having atop of him. It fried his brain. As he felt himself growing he realized the effects of the toxin were less effective. When she had said his name the moment she climaxed, it became the only name he ever wanted her to scream.

He was now however fighting a loosing battle as his mind was willing his body to keep from filling her with his seed just yet.

" You did this to me, you...", He reached between them and grabbed her bundle of nerves between his fingers, " are my undoing!"

He zapped her with his strongest current and kept her there till he felt her seizure in release, Once, …Twice…. He growled as her tail sunk deeper, her hands landed on his ass cheeks spreading him and tearing into his flesh. He could feel his balls slap against her as he pumped. Her was at his limit. Her cum was a pool between them. He raised up and roared as he forced his entire rod into her perfect pussy one last time.

He blasted her with his load, spewing the wad he been holding in the last hour. Their screams mingled with each other's as he gushed into her belly. Somehow he felt her milking him with every pulse of his cock and he felt the primal urge to brand her as his own. She was …

"Fucking Unbelievable!" Mira panted breathlessly.

He was slowly revering back to his original form and as he lifted himself onto his elbows he was surprised to see her doing the same. He saw the sharp edges of her scales disappear, the length of her tail dissipate and felt her claws on his back slide away. What was left was only softness. Little fingers still clung to his shoulders, her tiny waist still glued to his and her big blue eyes were at half mast.

After catching his breath he had to will himself to move. However exhausted he was he couldn't wait for any after glow. He didn't want her to see how utterly devastated his emotional state was at that moment. He needed time to think. Also he didn't want her to revert back to sweet little self just yet and try to bolt.

He bitter sweetly existed from her warmth and began to scoop her up. With one arm wrapped behind her back and the other beneath her bent legs, he lifted her listless body bridal style and began to carry her to the base of the stairs, keeping his eyes forward.

She looked at him beneath her dark heavy lashes,

" Got big plans for me already huh?" She slid her eyes in the direction of the top of the stairs and lifted one of her perfect brows as if in question.

"Oh Little Angle, you're a slave driver you know that? I've never met a bigger juxtaposition than yourself. And no I'm afraid that a quick bath and a bed in which to sleep in, is the only thing I have planned for you for the rest of tonight."

Her grip tightened and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He took that as an affirmation and began to climb the stairs. With each step he could fell her spent little body slip closer and closer into rem. By the time he opened the door to his room she was complexity out. He decided to run a quick bath and let her rest. He laid her on his bed and took the band that miraculously still held up her bangs, out of her hair. He walked the the bathroom and began to run the water in the tub, grabbed a pair of pants and headed back down stairs to clean up.

He made quick work of it. Leaving one note on the old man's desk apologizing and offering to pay for all the damages and another under the closed sign at the bar that read 'taking a personal day'. He snickered. She would thank him later for it.

When he opened the door to his room he expected to hear running water but instead saw an empty bed and steam billowing from the bathroom. He stepped past the fog and had to brace himself on the counter.

Mira had already slipped into the warm water and was now laying leisurely with her head tilted back against the wall. She had one leg draped over the side of the tub and her nipples bobbing up and down with each intake of breath just underneath the glassy surface of the water.

"God help me. I may not make it through this night."

Laxus slipped off his pants and approached the water. Mira leaned forward slightly and he stepped in behind her. After a few moments of shared bliss, Mira leaned her head part way back against his chest and closed her eyes.

" We both got what we wanted huh Lex?"

He stilled for a minute, thinking. He grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash. He started with her arms, sliding the bar back and forth building a slick lather on her ivory skin. He worked his way to her neck and back, receiving little moans of pleasure as he went. He then cupped his hands around both her breasts and kneaded with hypnotic rhythm. Somewhat reluctantly he pulled the bar under water with him to further his washing below. He leaned into her to reach both her legs and she hummed in appreciation as he soaked the slickness from between her legs and lifted her up to get her gorgeous ass.

Unbelievably ready for round two, but aware that Mira was bordering on being drunk from complete over exertion, he finished bathing himself and pulled her from the water. Setting her on the counter he began to dry her body and comb through her hair. Still silent. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

No one had been here. This was a first for him. Sure it wasn't as if she never set foot in here, she did have a room of her own down the hall, but no one had stayed here.

For some reason this had always been his safe place. His apartment on the outskirts of town was mealy four walls and a roof. He took a shirt from his drawer and began to pull her arms through the sleeves. Taking care of someone was new in itself but it came rather naturally. He guessed it had something to do with it being her. He liked it. Maybe be he should have taken a page out of her book along time ago.

As he pulled each side of the long sleeve together and began to button he remembered the big purple bow she use to wear as a teenager. He imagined her wearing it now dressed in his oversized purple shirt that practically swallowed her.

He chuckle out loud. Once he peeled back the covers, he nudged her to crawl in.

Close behind, he simply removed the towel that he had tucked around his waist, deposited it to the floor and slipped in beside her. He wound his arm around her little middle and pulled her closer. She tucked her legs in and laid her arm atop his, pressing her back against his chest and her ass snug against his groin.

He waited a heart beat. Then another. So Rhythmic. So soothing. He nestled his chin into her hair. MINE. He thought to himself.

" No Mira. We didn't both get what we wanted…."

He waited to see if she was still awake. No movement. Nothing.

He sighed. "We found what we needed. We each found the piece that was missing."

Sappy as he was being he almost wished she could have heard him. It wasn't as if he came to emotional revelations often and then expressed them like he was a fucking songbird. But this was so comfortable. Mira would never judge him.

Reject this tho, he didn't know. The light of morning tended to change people in astounding ways.

What if she wouldn't want him...this.. past tonight?

Was this really going to be just one unforgettable, earth shattering, mind blowing night?

His mind wondered to all the things he still wanted to find out. Did she taste different when she was just Mira, or would she make the sweet little sounds he imagined she would if he made love to her? Would he even get that chance?

Would she want them to be more then each others playthings, simply using each other when their sexual frustrations got too high?

Why was he even worrying about this?

'Because idiot', he thought to himself.

She's your everything...

He felt a shock wave surge directly to his heart, seizing it mid beat. His chest tightened suddenly weighing over a tun and it felt as if his ribs were collapsing in on him. His hearing left him and the world went quiet. Breaking out into a sweat his brain had one last thought before it flatlined….

Love sure as hell felt a lot like being struck by lighting.


End file.
